Talk:Hologram
they want adding to the veteran reward list then. at what times do you get them? --Geco 02:58, 27 Jul 2005 (CEST) Would it be better if we cropped these pics down a bit? It's easy enough to click on a picture for a full image. And it seems to be the standard for other pages. Preferences? --Tandalo 22:13, 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : Yes, but then the question becomes: what do we write to fill the space? --Influenza 22:27, 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : My opinions (since I have so many) 1) Show all hologram images as enlargable thumbnails. The images are just too big and too many to list all on one page. 2) List holograms by name, not by source, and in the hologram details show the source, and a link to the quest (if applicable). We can fill in any white space with links to other articles about the item depicted. 3) I think that a listing of loot items is nice, but I'd like to see that for all items. E.g. "I want ITEM_A, what do I have to do?" --Zanfar 23:37, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) I alphabatized the images the best I could in the categories that they were in. I resized each image to a thumb, and made them 1/4 of the image that they were. I made the description of the image link to the page where you could find out how to get the image (when there was a page possible). I also added some stubs for the Veteran Rewards section for images that had not been added yet. Let me know if this works or not. --M.A.X. 22:46, 1 Oct 2005 (CEST) Sorry for the mess i made with 3 holo i added Sandcrawler Leia and rebel insignia but after several tries i think i am not skilled enough with computers to set them correctly...I hope someone will fix it soon... But i think it s better to show that these pictures have been uploaded... With my excuses. --Niom 19:34, 8 Oct 2005 (CEST) Don't worry, Niom, I got you covered. I actually used a lot of advanced coding when I reformated the pics. Here's a sample of what I did: center|thumb|(the width I want the thumbnail)px|[[Link to the page that tells how to get the hologram] I didn't post the coding I used at first because I was testing out the format for everyone to see. If there are no objections, we can stay with this new format. --M.A.X. 22:16, 8 Oct 2005 (CEST) *I need again your help MAX ! sorry for that ! About the Tie fighter Holo... thx for your help I dunno how you calculate the width px ?--Niom 21:01, 8 Nov 2005 (CET) Niom, you had the correct size for the Tie Fighter, you just had issues getting the image to show up. I fixed it by adding "Image:" before the image name. Stratege actually redefined the pic size to about 93px.--M.A.X. 00:32, 9 Nov 2005 (CET) Thx for all :)--Niom 08:12, 9 Nov 2005 (CET) *Is it necessary to add the Medical Hologram in this list as it s not possible to get one ? It s only a decoration item in the Mensix Facility and the Quest it provides only reward some credits.--Niom 16:05, 26 December 2005 (CET) Well just removed the medical holo considering that the page thema is about how to get them and not make a general list of holograms existing in game.--Niom 10:11, 28 December 2005 (CET) ---- Repaired links and order of Veteran Holograms considering Official page here : http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/content.vm?page=Veteran%20Rewards --Niom 22:27, 10 February 2006 (CET)